The Legal Drug-Introduction
by Ria1
Summary: This is my first attmept at a fanfic. I wrote it a while back and then just recently stumbled across it. I don't think it's half bad and I hope you don't either. This is just the introduction and I'll let you figure out who it's about.
1. Default Chapter

The Legal drug: Introduction  
  
I lay in my bed, cigarette in hand. It's an old habit, but it's always worked for me. Sometimes it seems my cigarettes are the only things that will never fail me. They are always there when I need them, they can't tell me if they think I'm pretty or not, they have no opinions or emotions. I thought I could quit, I tried, but i'm not strong enough, I am too weak. I sit alone in my bed thinking about him all the time. Damn him. I replay his words in my head, the hurtful words we exchanged not too long ago. I wish we could take a time out from life, just the two of us, we could have been so happy, but now we haven't got a chance. Now look at me, alone, in my bed with a pack of cigarettes, wanting so much to take a big gulp of whiskey, anything strong. To drown my sorrows with alcohol. I can't though, I've been sober too long to throw it away on some guy. All I can do is sit here and think, smoke my cigarettes. Wait for my next shift to start, maybe it'll be better than the last one. Although anything is better then the hell I've put myself through. My life has been taken over by a legal drug. 


	2. The Legal Drug. Chaap-1

The legal drug :Chapter 1  
  
She walked expressionless into the ER her brown hair falling around her face. She had gotten maybe fifteen minutes of sleep that night and now she was in for a twelve hour shift. Abby looked up at the board and saw his name. Luka was on duty as well and it looked as though they had the same shift. Abby sighed as she walked into the lounge and saw Kerry on the phone. She didn't say much before she hung up. Abby put some things away and got her self a cup of coffee. ~This must be another legal drug, along with sugar....~ She thought, putting some sugar in her cup.  
  
"Hello Abby, good morning." Kerry said getting herself a cup and filling it with coffee. "I can't go a day without this stuff."  
  
~Thank god! I wonder what Weaver would be like on caffeine withdrawal...~ Abby smiled to herself. "Me either."  
  
"I should get back to work, see you out there Abby." Kerry said leaving lounge, wobbling along on her cane.  
  
"Why is she being so nice to me?" Abby thought aloud. She heard the lounge doors open again. Abby turned around to see Luka in the door frame. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Hello Abby..." Luka spoke quietly, unsure of himself.  
  
Abby was relived that he had broken the silence but was unsure of what to say as well. "Hi Luka...You look well..." ~You look well?? Give her an Oscar..."  
  
"Thank you Abby...you look nice too...." He walked over to get himself a cup of coffee. "Would you like a cup?" He asked pouring one for himself.  
  
"No Thanks," She held up her glass. "I've got my own."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
There was that awkward silence, the air was so thick you could slice through it with a butter knife and I'm sure one of them would have, had Haleh not burst through the doors.  
  
"Kovac, we've got a five year old with hypothermia pulling in eta now!" She left as soon as she had appeared and both Luka and Abby both seemed relieved with her departure.  
  
"That's me, I need to get going."  
  
"That you do Luka, lives are at stake."  
  
He smiled at her, a small smile, but one none the less. He had missed her, this her. She had been acting so different before they broke up, so distant, now she smiled, made jokes, if only she had stayed that way. Maybe he'd be holding her in his arms at night instead of dreaming about it. It's too late now, he shook his head. "Maybe, if your not busy later we could get some coffee, have a talk or something?"  
  
"Sure," Abby nodded her head completely content for the first time since, well for as long as she could remember, but would not let him see. "If there's time."  
  
Luka walked towards Abby, obviously shocking her as he went to throw out his coffee. He looked at her for a long moment and before her turned to leave he whispered ever so quietly in her ear. "I miss you Abby." With that he walked out of the lounge. She could hear him yelling directions at the nurses and walking towards the trauma room, but she didn't move, not for a few minutes at least.  
  
"I miss you Abby." Those simple words played through her head all day, like a broken record. She worked hard too, the hardest she had worked since the breakup, and the happiest. She found herself smiling more at her patients, being kinder to the other nurses and doctors in the ER. She didn't know why Luka's words affected her so, but they clearly did. Perhaps it was knowing she wasn't the only one. That maybe there was still a chance for them, a chance for her to make everything right. She wouldn't screw this up twice, he deserved more than what she had given him, hell , she deserved more than she allowed herself to get, but now she knew that, now they could be happy. Knowing this brought peace to her. She no longer had a reason to fear loneliness well at the same time fearing commitment, she wanted him, and he wanted her back, it was simple. Why did she always have to make things seem so much harder than they really were? She had to go find him tell him that she wanted to go out with him for coffee. She turned to walk away bumping into a hard, tall chest. 


End file.
